


A Promise Kept

by nikki_bookworm



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BioWare, Gen, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_bookworm/pseuds/nikki_bookworm
Summary: This is a fan fiction for Mass Effect 3.I was prompted to write a short story from the POV of a character that isn't really explored during the game.  The story was to be around 250 words and take place during an event that actually occurred during the series.





	

The screams were deafening.

A young teen stumbled as the ground shook and everything toppled. Holding her arms over her head in a feeble attempt to protect herself, she tried to make her voice heard in the tumult, but it was drowned in the sea of voices and sounds of destruction.

Everything was flashing, dark and light and red. So much red, with other colors mixing into murky, unrecognizable shades. Sticky gore flooded the docking bay, and she could sense so much anguish from the residue left behind by souls now gone.

She saw someone waving, a turian, guiding her to the place he was hiding. The C-Sec officer pulled her close as everything fell apart and she cried, voicing the despair every species was feeling in this place at this moment. No one knew what was happening, why it was happening. They were supposed to have been safe. The Citadel was supposed to be safe! It was what everyone had said, it was why everyone had come here.

Something smashed into the ground next to her and she heard the officer scream. She felt him push her away. She tasted her tears and she could smell the metallic blood. She was overwhelmed by the deafening chaos.

Then… it was quiet.

And she saw them. Her parents. They had kept their promise! They were here for her, pulling her into their arms in a warm embrace. They all held each other close, weeping with joy, and they left the destruction behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> The character that I chose is the teenage human refugee that you see in the Docks: Holding Area of the Citadel in Mass Effect 3. You can overhear her talking with a turian C-Sec officer about her parents on several different occasions when visiting the area (watch https://youtu.be/yPMjWTEEPSI if you need a refresher. The video is not mine, credit goes to AngelDormante on Youtube). 
> 
> It is also never made clear what actually happened to the refugee, or any of the other residents on the Citadel, when the Reapers moved them to Earth-Space. This is my take on what could have happened to them.


End file.
